thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Rumas
Rumas (ROO-mas) (Ruman: Rumae, Italian: Rumas/Ruma), officially called Kingdom of Rumas (Ruman: Rumae Kilvesche, Italian: Regno di Rumas) is a nation in North and Central Italy, Corsica and parts of OTL French territory and Northern Tunisia. It is a highly developed nation and plays a role in the Congress of Rome and United Nations. The nation spans over most of the Italian peninsula as an unified Italian nation but entirely not based off Italian culture or at least it's a Germanic-Italian culture with modifications. The largdest city is the capital itself, Rumas. Kingdom of Rumas was formed by a band of Rumans from Germany and took over North Italy and then loses all of mainland Italy to only just Corsica. The Carolingian Empire tries to conquer Rumas, splitting Rumas again to Sicily or Sardinia. It plays a role of the First Crusade during 1002, taking over Tunis (Carthage). It's also responsible to have a pope inside the nation without being a theocracy, with autonomy in just around at least 245 hectares and it still has autonomy and even created a small province to this day. It fell under Hungarian personal union, and then united into the Ruman-Hungarian Empire and collapsed after having a struggle with administration across most of Middle East and Caucasus. Rumas lost most of North Italy (until Genoa) to HGE (including the Archduchy of Austria), and slowly being influenced by Germans. In the Fourteenth century, the Ruman conquest of Austria and Switzerland starts as the Ruman-Austrian War, where they have created a duchy named as the Ruman Kingdom of Austria. It then attacked Kingdom of France and slowly fell to the Holy German Empire, with the Siege of Rumas taking place, making Rumas surrender and the king is abdicated. Rumas has created a colonial empire in 1455 CE, just after the English settled in the New World, they were used as their settlers to gain wealth and military on the Americas, also the first country to conquer a proper tribe called the 'Happy-Hungrians' (soon to be Happy Hungry Kingdom). The Renaissance has made Rumas more cultural than warfare but the traditions of warfare stays the same and a new era dawns in Rumas, resulting in a drastic art changes as well as science being prioritised. The Karpateicid Dynasty inherited the Ruman Kingdom, which lasted for few decades until a succession war started. The succession war is where the Siaevintine pretender demands to overthrow a foreign dynasty out of Rumas, claiming Rumas should never be owned by any other foreign nation. The slave trade in the Americas grew as Rumas has colonised Africa to gain slaves and other nations as well to build plantations, which the colonial nations are fighting against the Pannonian dynasty and standing up with the pretender, it ended up with a victory against the Karpateicid dynasty. The Ruman Empire gradually became powerful when the formation of the Pact of Constantinople is in place and ended up in a victory, effectively annexing Ancona and Ionia, Ancona was then reverted back to Illuccia in a separatist revolt in the early 18th century. The Iron Wolf Alliance was disbanded in Treaty of Euboea in 1673. The reforming of the government turns Rumas into a republic in 1709 after the overthrow of the king, then fell into a revolutionary empire in 1745 after a general Avgustine Franz Koldirligi took over as leader. It crumbled in 1755 and his son was abdicated. The Ruman colonies in the Americas are also becoming more independent with many of the people separated off Rumas. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:EthanKoenigsberg Category:Official Nations Category:Official Nations in Europe